


The Pines Twins' Guardian Angel

by Aqua7Sea



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abusive Parents, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Abuse, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua7Sea/pseuds/Aqua7Sea
Summary: Adrianus Laufeyson had came back. Only to find out that Dipper and Mable ran off. They are in Gravity Falls where their two grandpas/uncles lives. Thankfully they had one of his friend document the abuse while he was gone. Hopefully now he can adopt the twins. However, he wants to have their grampas/uncles approval.





	The Pines Twins' Guardian Angel

Adrianus came back home to Piedmont. He settled all his luggage down in his house before he went to visit his friend, who owned a local music shop. He was dissapointed in not seeing his babies. "Jake where are Mable and Dipper?" He pouted at his friend and whined. "I wanna see my babies!~"

Jake chuckled softly at his friends antics. Then he gave a small frown and sighed. The twins came to him and his wife to help Adrianus to document their abuse. Two days ago after patching up and documenting the injuries they told him. He helped them excape to go to there Grunkles Stan and Ford's place. "The packed up what they had left at their parent's place. There heading out to Gravity Falls where there Grunkles live." He handed the documents to Adrianus. "Had me document there injures and I helped them excape to. Sorry, my friend but I couldn't in my concious let me leave them in that place." His friend nodded his head in understanding.

"I think I'll visit the twins donars before messaging them." Adrianus muttered. "Those two need to pay their dues I'm going to make sure of it." He had a dark expression on his face making his friend shudder slightly. "I'm going to make the Grunkles aware of what I'm doing and if I have there support. However, I need to make sure my children all but in blood are alright." His friend nodded and agreed with him with most of his statement. Before he left he heard a 'give them hell' from his friend's mouth. That was all he needed to cement his plans.

Tori and Maxwell were relaxing. They didn't care that their children ran away from home. They did panic when an angry Adrianus barged into the house. "Hello you pathetic donnars! I'm going to take you to court as soon as I find my babies. Hope you like jail!~" Adrianus said in a sing-song voice before leaving.

**Adrianus: Mable and Dipper Pines you tell me where you are right this instant!**

**Mable: Were at Grunkle Stan's and Ford's place.**

**Dipper: Mystery Shack in Gravity Falls...Sorry Mama**

**Andrianus: Don't apologise. I was just worried about you both.**

**Mable and Dipper: We love you Papa.**

**Andrianus: I will head to you both soon. I just have to unpack and repack somethings.**

**Dipper: W-why?**

**Adrianus: So, Papa can get custody over you both. But, I also want to make your Grunkles understand why I'm doing it.**

**Mable: Yay I can't wait see you soon.**

**Dipper: Be safe Papa.**

**Adrianus: Of course.**

Adrianus finished texting his favorite little twins. "Now it's time to pack my things. Hopefully, I get to the Grunkles first...I need their support. My babies love them dearly." He sighed softly as he started to pack.

Dipper and Mable ran down to tell their Grunkles the news. Well, maybe it was actually Mable who did the talking. Dipper couldn't because his throat was still sore from his birth father strangling him. But, to say they were excited would be an understatement. They just hoped whatever their Papa was planing would work.


End file.
